


Escape

by Opal_Fossils



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Trapped, escape a hole, hi, its a big hole, janaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_Fossils/pseuds/Opal_Fossils
Summary: Two long time foes are forced to work together if they want to survive but what they didn't expect was that they would enjoy the company of the other.





	Escape

“I’ll do this alone.. I have history with this human” Janai kept a calm and authoritative tone as she spoke to her team and passed a few final words but inside she was sparking with a sort of excitement, in a strange way she was almost looking forward to dealing with the human once more, a pest who kept on going out of her reach but not this time, no this would be the end and she would conquer her greatest foe and soon after the rest of the humans would fall with her. Even if it served as an inconvenience she opted to leave behind her mount and took the trek up the cliff alone, this would be a one on one encounter- that was of course if the human had kept her position alone as Janai’s spies had reported earlier.

Finally she reached the top of the cliff and as expected she found her favourite little human, with her cute brown hair and the shield that had saved her life one too many times and of course her smirk scanning Janai as she too conducted an… assessment, strictly for the purpose of strategising of course.. Janai shot a glare at her foe, anger was all she should feel for a human.  


Unfazed by the look Amaya adopted her trademark stance, ready for any attack but not moving to make her own. Stubbornly Janai followed suit, her sword at the ready but not moving an inch. This had quickly become a standoff, they were similarly matched in both skill and knowledge, years of repetitive battling had lent them each knowledge of the other, their weaknesses, their strengths, if only one had the knowledge it would be a great advantage but right now it had them locked. However the lock couldn’t last too long, not with a Sunfire elf around.

As she felt boredom set in Amaya knew it was time to start the battle- but she wouldn’t be the one to run ahead. She beckoned her adversary forward with her right hand, smiling because she knew a look of smugness would be enough to provoke the Xadian. Janai charged ahead, yelling an indistinguishable war cry, sword positioned expertly with the sole objective to kill. Somehow Amaya retained a sense of calm hands secured on her shield, ready to raise it at any second.  But things didn’t always go as you expected on the battlefield, not for Amaya or Janai. Amaya let her emotions reveal themselves on her face as she looked at the spot Janai had been standing on moments before, a beast, double their combined height had joined them, three horns protruding out of its face made it resemble toy a child may play with but the texture and teeth of the beast burned away that image of innocence. For Amaya at least.

Janai approached the beast slowly, the look of someone walking to a shy little kitten not to what would undoubtedly be her end. “How may I help you mighty one?”

Lurking in the shadows, a few metres behind her original spot, Amaya watched in awe- of Janai’s stupidity of course. From her position she was unable to understand the conversation but from the look on the Beast’s face things were not going well. Maybe it would be better to leave with her own life and have them deal with eachother. Much to the surprise of Amaya the beast didn’t immediately eat the elf instead it lowered its head and steadily drew nearer to Janai, its movements almost dainty and submissive. This was enough to convince Janai that she had found an ally, humans were a lost cause but monsters that could probably step on her and kill her? They always had potential to be good.

It only took a few seconds for her to question this logic.

The beast changed its speed in an instant and charged forward to Janai, capturing the elf on its horn. Fortunately it had the kindness to pierce her cape rather than her body.

1 down 1 to go.

Despite the success it had with Janai the beast took a more traditional method with its capture of Amaya. She had crossed a great distance but it was nothing for her new foe who covered it easily in a few moments and as soon as it reached her she too was captured.

2 down. Mission complete.

 

 **~~**  


****

With its job done and captives trapped  the beast was content and decided that the rest of the journey could be done at an achingly slow pace. At first the two mighty war heroes attempted to escape but soon they gave in and looked away from each other, avoiding eye contact as they formed their plans for when they reached steady land. Both for the human and the Elf (and possibly for the Beast too) the journey was quite dull, not only in mood but also in the landscape, plains of decaying black grass which blended into the pale grey sky. Fortunately the journey did have an end. Unfortunately the Beast did not leave any time for any plans to be put into action, no instead it threw its captives down into a hole and walked away.

After first glaring at eachother Amaya and Janai walked to opposite corners and assessed the situation. The hole was oddly square shaped, walls flat for the most part but here and there stone spikes jutted out; similarly the ground had indents and spikes littered across its surface. This would not be a pleasant experience for either of them.

“If it wasn’t for you I’m sure that the Rowthar would have left me alone” Janai shouted from her corner, still under the same Xadian illusion that all animals were precious creatures.

“It would have eaten you” Amaya signed.

“I am a powerful Sunfire elf- not an afternoon snack” Janai proclaimed.

Amaya was thrown off guard, not because the elf knew of afternoon snacks but rather that she had understood her sign language. “How do you understand me?” She inquired, hostility fleeing as curiosity took over.

 

Janai laughed, a small, smug smile briefly flashing on her face, just long enough for it to imprint itself in Amaya’s memory permanently. “Isn’t it obvious? It was stolen from Xadians,” as she spoke she walked nearer and nearer to Amaya, finally when their faces were inches away she breathed, “humans steal everything and make nothing of their own.” The contempt in her voice was palpable and almost enough to push Amaya off the edge but she held her ground.  


“My armour. My sword. My shield. These are the things humans made for me that help me protect my people from you”  
  
“Its Humans who attack MY people”

“Your people banished mine unfairly”

“Your people are cruel and heartless”

Amaya thought this ironic coming from someone who had taken countless lives on the battlefield but the thought was pushed away by another, a memory of her nephews. The pair had grown up so fast yet they kept some innocence, unconditional love only a child could express and here she was fighting with someone instead of trying to get out, get back to them. Even if they weren’t here she had to set an example for them, for all of the children of Katolis, it’s what Sarai would do.  
  
“We need a plan”

Janai was prepared to hurl another insult at Amaya but froze as she realised how reasonable the thought was. “You and me? Working together?”

Amaya offered a hand.

Reluctantly Janai shook it.

“But only this once,”

Amaya smiled, “of course.”

**~~**

Together they spent some time exploring their confines, searching for any way out but the stone was too hard to break and the walls too tough to climb. Despite the lack of progress the two slowly warmed up to each other, interested in how the other functioned.

“Could we use your sun powers?”

“This place is too dark for me to do anything too powerful. Do you have any human tric- abilities we could use?”

 

Amaya thought for a second before making her choice. As much as she didn’t want to at first she now knew what she had to do, but before that…

“What’s your name?”

“My name?”

“We have fought for so long, I see you more than my family but I don’t know your name. Today, for one day we are allies and I would like to know your name”

Her companion was taken aback by the nature of the request. It seemed so sincere to her, so unexpected from a human but wasn’t it a normal question? What was normal at this point? “I’m Janai”  


Amaya signed one word, “beautiful.”  


“What’s yours? Or should I keep calling you the cute one?” Janai cursed herself internally as soon as the words slipped out. This was her enemy. No matter what she felt.  


Amaya hid a blush and took Janai’s hand in her own and slowly, letter by letter she traced her own name on her palm, the smooth fabric of her glove meeting the scarred surface of Janai’s bare palms. “Amaya” she breathed.

Amaya nodded and held on to her hand, eyes staring at Janai’s. Lost in the sea of hazel and honestly she wouldn’t mind drowning but.

But she had to leave.

She pulled back and gathered her thoughts. “We can use my shield to launch you out”

“Will it work?”

She thought of her final battle with Sarai at her side, “it will.”

The sky gave no idea of how much time had passed but by the time they had their plan ready it must have been hours since they had first arrived. But they had a plan and would escape now and if they didn’t… Neither wanted to think about what the Rowthar would do to them.

“Ready?” Amaya gave a thumbs up and stepped into place. Janai steadied herself, took in a breath and set off.  
  
She ran forward, feet crashing against the floor as she gained speed and just as they practised she launched off of Amaya’s shield and flew into the air, above everything and finally free for a few beautiful moments before she crashed down onto a patch of grass. She had escaped.

Now came the difficult choice, help Amaya or abandon her.

Janai retrieved her sword and walked up to the edge of the pit. She smiled at Amaya. “Let’s get you out of there”  


Somehow the weakest part of their plan succeeded and Amaya managed to climb out of the hole with the help of Janai’s sword and their combined strength. Things were looking good. That was until they looked behind them to see their favourite Rowthar and a triad of smaller versions of it following at its feet. It had children.

 

“We need to go now”

Amaya took one final look at the family before following behind Janai, hoping that she knew the way back.

They journey back was quite uneventful. They encountered a few smaller creatures but most seemed to be out for the night which suited them well as both silently mulled over their situation. Yes, they had gotten out of the hole but now it seemed they had walked right into another one, at any moment one of them could attack the other and both knew this well.

 Amaya couldn’t help thinking back to the Rowthar, at first she thought it was simply a wild beast but wasn’t it just providing for its children? She shook the thoughts away, the stupidity of the Xadians must be contagious.    

Finally they reached the breach. Home. They stood awkwardly, neither knowing what to say until Janai held out her hand, “you were a good ally today. Amaya.”

Amaya shook her hand and smiled. “You were fine” she teased.

This elicited a small smile. 

“You know where to find me”

They held eachothers gaze for a moment, wishing that this moment, this brief break from the war and the fighting would last for longer but it wouldn’t, it couldn’t.  

“Until next time”

With that they parted, on their separate paths once more.

  
 

  
  
  
  
   
 

  
  
 


End file.
